


knocked out

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [17]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, s9e19 Caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Ryan’s shoulders shake with laughter as he dodges Eric’s attacks and that’s how they end up chasing each other in the break room, coffee and reports forgotten.a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season nine, episode nineteen, “caged”, because i wanted to write some scenes between the boys since there weren’t really in this episode.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 15





	knocked out

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> just a three in one because there weren’t that many scenes between eric and ryan besides the end one where they’re confronting the guy in interrogation, so this is more au than usual.
> 
> it’s been a while, too busy writing aus so i thought i’d sneak one in for the boys.
> 
> (// = time skip)

Ryan’s pacing back and forth in front of the TV when he hears familiar footsteps behind, rushing towards him. 

He doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is, Ryan’s practically memorized those footsteps. He gingerly turns, and large warm hands lovingly cup his face, gently moving it side to side as Eric scans his face for any more injuries. 

Ryan lets himself sag forward, letting all his weight off as Eric supports him. He drags them into a secluded corner, away from prying eyes and wraps an arm around Ryan’s chest, positioning them so his back is against Eric’s chest. Eric drops his head down on Ryan’s shoulder and sighs heavily. 

“God, I thought...I thought it was something worst.” Eric said and Ryan’s hearts sinks a little. His mind flashes back to years ago, when Eric had been the one to find him after the nail gun incident. The look on his face, Ryan shivers involuntarily, he looked like he was wrecked, destroyed and Ryan’s heart would have clenched in sympathy if the pain wasn’t consuming him.

Words can’t convene what Eric needs right now so Ryan shifts his head until he can press his lips against Eric’s. He tries to push all the feelings into it, understanding, comfort, love, hoping eric gets what he’s not saying. 

Eric’s lips move with the same intensity and Ryan knows he understands what he’s doing. 

they only break apart once they need air and then Eric’s escorting Ryan to the hummer, on the intention of returning him to the lab to heal up that wound. 

//

Ryan’s in the lab, an ice pack held against his mouth where Kroll punched in when Eric strolls in, determination set in his face. 

He sidles in next to Ryan, resting a hand on his shoulder as his thumb rubs comforting circles against his skin. 

“Hey, been looking for you,” Eric said lowly, Ryan’s eyes fluttering shut in content of having Eric pressed up against his side. 

“Horatio called, gotta go pick up mike darrow again. You up for that?” Eric continued, a small smile gracing his face when he notices Ryan relax in his presence. 

There’s a brief moment of silence, in which the two drink in, just enjoying it with each other. 

“Okay,” Ryan pipes up, dropping the ice pack on the table. “Let’s go then.”

The drive isn’t anything out of the norm, usual routine, but Eric finds peace in it, cherishing the small time he has with just Ryan. The two of them in the car, their hands linked together on Ryan’s thigh. If Eric squints enough, he can almost pretend they’re on a road trip, vacationing, no bad guys to chase after. But this is their job, and the two of them are pretty good at it together, as a team. Regardless of whether in their personal life or in their professional life, Eric and Ryan make the perfect partner for each other.

//

“A pretty guy?” Eric questions Ryan when he returns to the lab, finding the man in the break room, recording his findings on the recent case. 

Ryan looks up at his voice, his lips still bruised and flaked with dry blood. He sets down the pen in his left hand and stands up, automatically going to get a cup of coffee for Eric. 

Once he’s done, Ryan sits back down and Eric shuffles into the chair next to him, repeating his question. 

Ryan rolls his eyes, hard. “Please, you know that was just a tactic to wind him up.” Then those green eyes flash with mischief and Eric knows Ryan’s gonna say something he doesn’t like. 

His instincts prove correct when Ryan smirks. “but if it makes you feel any better, I think you’re the prettiest.”

Eric sighs, exasperation in it, turning his head to makes sure there wasn’t any wandering eyes before growling and cuffing Ryan in the back of his head. 

Ryan’s shoulders shake with laughter as he dodges Eric’s attacks and that’s how they end up chasing each other in the break room, coffee and reports forgotten. 

If this is how every hard day ended, Eric would do this forever. If only with Ryan by his side, he thinks.


End file.
